Three Leaf Clover
Dialoge (Niko betritt die Küche, wo Packie, Derrick, Gerry und Michael am Tisch stehen und Bier trinken. Packie zieht eine Linie Kokain) *'Patrick „Packie“ McReary: '''Da ist er. Niko Bellic. ''(Packie geht auf Niko zu und gibt ihm die Hand) *'Packie: '''Niko, das sind meine beiden Brüder, na ja, zwei meiner Brüder. Die beiden, die zählen. Derrick und Gerald. ''(Derrick hebt die Hand und begrüßt Niko) *'Niko Bellic: '''Hi. *'Packie: Derrick ist gerade erst in den Schoß der Familie zurückgekehrt, nach einigen Jahren in der alten Heimat. Er war in den Kämpfen involviert. Ich nehme an, so ähnlich wie du. Und Gerry. Gerry ist der Mann. Du erinnerst dich sicher an Michael? St. Michael... *'''Michael Keane: Ja, hey. *'Niko:' Ja, ja, es ist, äh, nett, euch kennenzulernen. *'Packie:' Niko ist der Wahnsinn, Mann. Ich hab ihn über diese puertoricanische Koksdealerin kennengelernt. *'Gerald „Gerry“ McReary:' Du willst ihn in Familiengeschäfte einbinden? Was weißt du über ihn? *'Packie:' Ich weiß, er kämpft gerne und er ist kein scheiß Bulle. *'Gerry:' Oh, nichts für ungut, Mister... aber das reicht nicht. *'Packie:' Nun ja, mir reicht’s. *'Michael:' Er ist ein guter Junge, Gerry. *'Gerry' (wütend):' Hab ich mir dir gesprochen, du missgeborene Witzfigur? Ich spreche nicht mit unglücklichen Opfern einer Geschwisterehe. *'Michael: Sprich nicht so über meine Eltern. *'Gerry:' Ah, du bist wie die gottverdammte Cleopatra. Fünfzehn Generationen von Inzest unter Geschwistern, und du bist so dumm, dass du Anweisungen meines idiotischen Bruders Packie befolgst. Der so bescheuert ist, dass er sich seinen Namen auf den Arm tätowieren musste. *'Niko:' Wenn es ein Problem gibt, gehe ich. Kein Ding. Ich kann auch auf andere Weise Geld verdienen. *'Packie:' Es gibt kein Problem. Gerry denkt nur, dass er alles besser weiß. Deshalb war er auch schon dreimal verheiratet und gibt immer noch nicht zu, dass er auf Männer steht. (Derrick und Michael lachen) *'Gerry: '''Nein, kein Problem. Das überlasse ich euch. Vermasselt es nicht. Packie, kümmere dich um Derrick. Er war lange Zeit weg. ''(Gerry nähert sich Niko) *'Gerry '(zu Niko): 'Und du... ist nicht persönlich gemeint, aber verarsch meine Familie nicht, sonst nehm ich mir deine vor. ''(Er verlässt den Raum) (Sie fahren zu Bank) (In der Bank of Liberty: Drei Leute warten in einer Schlange, darunter auch Luis Lopez und Eugene Reaper, als plötzlich die vier Gangster schwer bewaffnet in den Saal stürmen) *'Packie: '''Keine verdammte Bewegung. Auf den Boden. *'Michael: 'Niemand kriegt hier eine Medaille für Tapferkeit. Nur eine Kugel durchs Herz. *'Derrick McReary: 'Macht euch keine Sorgen. Wir sind hier fürs Geld der Bank, es ist für einen guten Zweck. *'Packie: 'Halt den Mund und kümmer dich um den Safe. ''(Derrick läuft zu einer Tür) *'''Derrick: Öffne die Tür. (Niko zielt mit der Waffe auf die Empfangsdame) *'Niko:' Öffne die Tür. *'Derrick: 'Öffne die Tür! *'Niko' (zu einem Mitarbeiter):' Öffne die verdammte Tür. *'Mitarbeiter: 'Okay... okay... warte ’ne Minute. Ich hab’s. ''(Das Bankpersonal öffnet die Tür. Niko und Derrick stürmen in den Raum hinter dem Schalter) *'Niko: '''Auf den Boden... jetzt! *'Mitarbeiter: 'Aber, Sir... *'Niko: Du auch. *'Mitarbeiter: '''Okay, okay. ''(Eugene Reaper stößt Luis Lopez an und flüstert ihm zu...) *'Eugene Reaper: '''Hey? Yo? Ich bin im Schützenverein. Ich werd diese Anfänger aufmischen. Bist du dabei? Hey, wie ist dein Name, Junge? *'Luis Fernando Lopez:' Luis... aber das ist keine gute Idee, Alter. *'Eugene: Yeah? Die haben gesagt, dass das Fangen des Passes in meinem High-School-Champion-Football-Spiel eine „schlechte Idee“ war, weil ich mein Bein an 13 Stellen gebrochen hab. Aber... ich hab den Touchdown gemacht und das Spiel gewonnen. Die Welt ist auf schlechten Ideen gebaut, mein Freund. (Derrick kommt aus dem Raum und ruft Niko zu sich) *'Derrick: '''Komm schon. Das PE4 ist angebracht und explodiert in 60 Sekunden. Hört zu, Leute, wir sind eure Freunde. Ich und mein Bruder hier, wir... *'Packie: 'Warum erzählst du ihnen, dass wir Brüder sind, du Idiot? Damit sie’s schwerer haben uns zu fassen, was? *'Derrick: 'Ich versuch, ehrlich mit diesen Leuten zu sein. Wir setzen sie heute einer Menge aus. *'Packie: 'Scheiß auf die Leute, scheiß auf deinen guten Zweck. Die Scheiße ist vorbei. Irland ist nicht das Einzige, was grün ist. Dollars sind es auch. *'Derrick: 'Jetzt hast du Irland gesagt, verdammt. Das wird die Suche einengen, oder was? *'Packie: Fick dich, nimm die Nadel aus deinem Arm und sag mir dann, was ich machen soll. *'Derrick:' Du kannst mir nur was sagen, wenn du aufhörst, dir jede Samstagnacht halb Bolivien die Nase hochzuziehen! *'Eugene '(schreit auf):' Motherfucker! ''(Eugene erschießt Michael mit einem Schuss in die Brust) *'''Niko: Scheiße. (Packie und Derrick eröffnen daraufhin das Feuer auf Eugene und töten ihn) *'Packie:' Wir sagten doch, macht keinen Ärger! Scheiße, Michael! Verdammter St. Michael! (Der Tresorraum explodiert und der Alarm ertönt) *'Derrick: '''Verdammte Scheiße! *'Packie: 'Hol das Geld. Ich und mein Bruder passen auf die Kinder auf. Voraussetzung Um diese Mission starten zu können, muss man in der Zeit von 6 Uhr morgens bis 19 Uhr abends zu Packie kommen. Des Weiteren werden ein Anzug mit Krawatte sowie Schuhe aus dem Laden Perseus benötigt. Mission miniatur|Der erste Teil der Video-Anleitung (zum Vergrößern klicken) miniatur|Der zweite Teil der Video-Anleitung (zum Vergrößern klicken) Die McRearys wollen ihr Ansehen zurückhaben, das sie einst hatten. Die Bank-of-Liberty-Filiale in Chinatown, Algonquin, soll ausgeraubt werden. Dafür muss man zu Packie fahren und die Mission starten. Nach den Einweisungen und der Zustimmung begibt man sich mit Packie, Derrick und Michael nach draußen. Ein viertüriger Wagen muss nun besorgt werden. Während der darauf folgenden Fahrt erfährt man, dass die McReary-Familie einst viel Respekt und Ansehen in der Stadt hatte und dies nun seit langer Zeit vorbei wäre. Der Banküberfall sei ein guter Anfang, die verloren gegangene Ehre wieder herzustellen. Vor der Bankfiliale zieht man sich automatisch, sowie die anderen Charaktere auch, eine Sturmhaube über den Kopf. Es folgt eine Sequenz, in der man die Bank mit seinen Kumpanen stürmt. Danach findet eine nicht ganz intelligente Konversation zwischen Derrick und Packie statt, in der viele Details über die beiden ausgesprochen werden. Man wird Zeuge, wie eine der Geiseln Michael erschießt, was der Geisel darauf ebenfalls den Tod durch Packie und Derrick bringt. Sobald die Sequenz vorbei ist, muss man nun das Geld aus dem Tresor holen. Dazu läuft man die Treppe hinunter, wo nun ebenfalls eine neue Sequenz startet. Wurde das Geld dann geholt, begibt man sich wieder nach oben zu seinen Komplizen. Leider erweist sich die Flucht schwieriger als geplant. Ein gigantisches Aufgebot von N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten und Polizisten hat die Bank umstellt und man besitzt ein Fünf-Sterne-Fahnungslevel. Jetzt muss man Packie und Derrick folgen. Am besten ist es, das Bankgebäude zu verlassen und zu versuchen, nicht jeden Polizisten zu erschießen, da dies zu lange dauert. Besser sollte man jeden lediglich verletzen, um schneller voranzukommen. Zur Hilfe ist man in dieser Mission mit einem Karabiner ausgestattet. Eine neue Schutzweste liegt bei einem Streifenwagen. Nun muss man weiter seinen Komplizen nach Chinatown folgen, wo erneut N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten auf die Crew warten. Dieses Mal sind sie sowohl am Boden als auch auf den Feuerleitern der Häuser. Wie Packie und Derrick es vormachen, ist es empfohlen, Deckung hinter der nächsten Wand zu suchen und zu versuchen, die Einheiten schnell zu erledigen. Wenn dies gelungen ist, muss man nun über eine Hauptstraße sprinten. Die Polizei sollte jetzt ignoriert werden, um sich schnell in die nächste Gasse retten zu können. Nun taucht auch noch zu allem Übel ein Annihilator auf, der einen weiteren Weg an der Oberfläche verwehrt. Nun soll man durch den Treppeneingang die U-Bahn-Station betreten. Es warten dort ebenfalls viele Polizisten und Spezialeinheiten, die es auszuschalten gilt, bevor man weiter kommen kann. Auf einem Pfeiler vor der Treppe zu den Gleisen ist ein Verbandskasten zur Heilung. Wurde der Weg freigeräumt, kann man den U-Bahn-Steig betreten, wo man ebenfalls durch weitere Einheiten erwartet wird. Hinter den Pfeilern sollte man in Deckung gehen, um die anrückenden Einheiten zu erledigen. Kurz darauf erhält man die Anweisung, durch den U-Bahn-Tunnel zu flüchten. Nun gilt es, hinter Packie und Derrick her zu rennen und die restlichen Einheiten zurückzulassen, die noch immer auf die Gruppe feuern werden. Jetzt muss man den Tunnel entlang sprinten, bis ein Notausgang auftaucht. Durch diesen muss man den Tunnel verlassen und es ist daraufhin auffällig, dass man nur noch ein Drei-Sterne-Fahndungslevel übrig hat. Das Ziel ist jetzt fast in Reichweite. Am besten nimmt man den Huntley Sport, der am Bürgersteig vor dem Notausgang steht und wird damit den Fahndungslevel los. Dann fährt man Packie und Derrick nach Hause. Am Ziel angekommen, ist die Mission geschafft. Die Ausbeute ist ordentlich und man erhält eine Missionsbelohnung in Höhe von 250.000 Dollar. Zudem ist nun der Zugang zu Alderney freigeschaltet und man kann ab sofort den Karabiner im Liberty City Gun Club kaufen. Zusätzlich steht nun eine Sturmhaube im Kleiderschrank zur Verfügung. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Packie, Derrick und Michael auf der Hinfahrt verletzt werden, Packie und Derrick auf der Flucht sterben, man unten im Tresorraum das Geld zerstört, zu viele Geiseln sterben oder man die Bank verlässt, bevor das Geld geholt wurde und somit Derrick und Packie zurückgelassen werden. Belohnung * In der PlayStation-3-Version erhält man eine Trophäe mit dem Namen „Komplette Erkundung“. * In der Xbox-360- und in der PC-Version erhält man als Belohnung 20 Gamerscore-Punkte und ein Erfolg mit dem Namen „Komplette Erkundung“. Liberty-Tree-Artikel * Banküberfall endet blutig – Über eine halbe Million Dollar geraubt Trivia * Die Belohnung für diese Mission ist zusammen mit ''If the Price is Right sowie Out of Commission die höchste Belohnung im Spiel überhaupt. * Die Flucht aus der Bank erinnert stark an die entsprechende Szene aus Michael Manns Film „ “. * Eugene Reapers „heldenhafter“ Angriff auf die Bankräuber, in deren Folge er Michael erschießt und in dem im Anschluss er selbst getötet wird, ist dagegen eine Referenz an den letzten Bankraub aus „ “. * Luis Fernando Lopez, der Hauptcharakter aus The Ballad of Gay Tony ist eine der Geiseln, die in der Bank festgehalten werden. Man kann ihn sogar töten. * Der Banküberfall ist die Einleitung von The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Falls man Roman nach der Mission anruft, werden er und Niko einen kurzen Dialog über den Banküberfall führen. * Nach Angaben von Weazel News fand der Banküberfall am 12. Mai 2009 statt. * Nach dem man mit dem Huntley erfolgreich seine Fahndung losgeworden ist, kann man bei genauerem Hinhören eine einzigartige Durchsage im Polizeifunk hören, in der die Einheiten um Vorsicht gebeten werden. * Fährt man, nach dem man seine 3 Sterne im näheren Umfeld der Bank losgeworden ist, auf direktem Wege zur Bank zurück, wird man erkennen, dass die Polizeifahrzeuge immer noch vorhanden sind und alle Polizisten wieder neu gespawnt sind. Sie schießen dann auf Niko, egal ob er ein Fahndungslevel hat oder nicht. Interessanterweise kann es vorkommen, dass einige Polizisten wie erstarrt an ihrem Wagen stehen und sich nicht bewegen, bis man sie „berührt“ hat. Das liegt daran, dass einige Polizisten erst ab einem bestimmtem „Trigger“ schießen und sich bewegen, ähnlich wie bei einem bestimmten Punkt in der Treppe im U-Bahn-Schacht danach, wo die fünf Sterne auf drei Sterne reduziert werden. * Die Polizisten in dieser Mission sind keine „richtigen“ Polizisten, sondern Gegner. Sie sind nämlich auf der Mini-Map nicht als blau-rote Punkte gekennzeichnet. Während der fünf Sterne tauchen auch keine anderen Polizisten auf. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb sie auch dann noch auf Niko schießen, wenn sie die Fahndung (wie berits oben erläutert) beendet haben. Erst nachdem man die 3 Sterne bekommen hat, kommen „richtige“ Polizisten. * Wieso Polizei-Stockades statt Enforcer die N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten transportieren, ist unklar. * In viele Fahrzeuge (unter anderem den Polizei-Stockade) kann man nicht einsteigen. * Nur in dieser Mission sieht man, wie N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten sogar aus normalen Streifenwagen aussteigen. * Kein Polizist wird Niko während der Schießerei verfolgen. Sie alle bleiben auf einem bestimmten Pfad. *Derrick scheint sich nicht wirklich gut mit Sprengstoff auszukennen, da C4 und PE4 eigentlich dasselbe ist. Fehler * Nach der Überfallsequenz tragen Packie und Derrick jeweils eine AK-47, in der Sequenz vorher jedoch eine Pistole und eine Schrotflinte (der Fehler gilt auch für I luv LC). * In der Zwischensequenz, in der die Polizei vor der Bank eintrifft, sieht man einen Beamten hinter einem Auto, der keine Waffe in der Hand hält. Da die Körperhaltung identisch mit der eines zielenden Polizisten (mit Waffe) ist, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass die Entwickler einfach die fehlende Waffe in seiner Hand vergessen haben. * In der Zwischensequenz, wo das LCPD eintrifft, sind bei genauerem Hinsehen mehr Streifenwagen vorhanden, als danach während der Schießerei. * Während der kleinen Szene, während der Niko, Packie und Derrick in den U-Bahn-Tunnel laufen, werden sie vom Annihilator beschossen. Allerdings hat der Annihilator zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie man erkennen kann, keine Schützen an Bord. Es ist auch nicht der Beschuss der Gatling-Guns des Annihilators, da sie andere Schussgeräusche erzeugen. * Steht man noch einige Zeit am Eingang zur Emerald Station, fliegt der Annihilator weg und bei genauerem Hinhören kann man merken, dass er gegen eine Häuserwand geflogen und somit abgestürzt ist. Man kann ihn aber auch mit einem Raketenwerfer abschießen. * Direkt, nachdem man in die U-Bahn-Station gelangt ist, sind um die Ecke zwei Polizisten stationiert. Packie und Derrick müssten logischerweise an ihnen vorbeigelaufen sein. Wieso sie dann nicht von den Polizisten erschossen wurden, ist unklar. * Kurioserweise liegt Eugene Reaper nach der Zwischensequenz, in der er erschossen wird, wieder kerngesund bei den anderen Geiseln. Bildergalerie 4874-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Die Anfangssequenz 4875-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Auf dem Weg zur Bank 4876-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Die Crew betritt die Bank 4877-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Niko mit der Beute 4878-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Die Polizei rückt an 4879-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Feuergefecht in Chinatown 4880-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Mülltonnen bieten Deckung... 4881-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|...aber nicht hierfür 4882-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Kugelsicherer Streifenwagen 4883-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Das Gefecht in der U-Bahn-Station 4884-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Im Schutze der Dunkelheit 4885-gta-iv-three-leaf-clover.jpg|Und jetzt wird’s hell! en:Three Leaf Clover es:Three Leaf Clover pl:Three Leaf Clover Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Patrick-McReary-Missionen Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen